The Chase
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Galaxy of Intrigue See also: Sample Skill Challenges In this Skill Challenge, the heroes must pursue Koon Odan on foot through the corridors, walkways, businesses, and crowds of Cloud City's upper plaza. During The Chase, the heroes travel through different parts of the plaza in an attempt to cut off her escape route. As the heroes accrue Failures, Odan slips farther away, possibly escaping altogether. Once the heroes have earned either five Successes or two Failures, the objective of the Skill Challenge changes- an Assassin enters the chase, targeting Odan. At this point, the heroes are in opposition to the Assassin rather than to Koon Odan. The Chase Statistics (CL 4) Complexity: 2 (8 Successes before 3 Failures) Suggested Skills: The following are suggested Primary Skills for this Skill Challenge: * Knowledge (Galactic Lore) (DC 26 or DC 21): The heroes can try to remember what they know about Cloud City to find shortcuts or secret routes. The DC is reduced to 21 for heroes who are familiar with the city. * Perception (DC 21): The heroes can attempt to locate the best path to keep pace with Odan or notice indicators that suggest where she is headed next. * Stealth (Opposed DC): The heroes can try to sneak along alternate routes to cut Koon Odan off. This check is opposed by Odan's Perception check (+3) or the Assassin (+3). * Use Computer (DC 28): If one of the heroes stops at a computer terminal, he or she might be able to determine Odan's possible routes and relay that information to the other heroes via Comlink. The hero who stops to check the computer is effectively out of The Chase but can check the computer again if Odan's path changes. * Treat Injury (DC 15 or DC 25): This is a Restricted Skill that can be used to earn Successes only after the changing objectives effect is initiated. To earn a Success with this Skill, the heroes must heal Koon Odan from wounds she sustains from the Assassin. To attempt to heal her, a hero must have a Medpac; having a Medical Kit grants a +2 Equipment bonus to the check. Making a DC 15 check allows a hero to administer First Aid. Making a DC 25 check allows a hero to Revivify Odan if she has died within 1 round. Challenge Effects The following are suggested Challenge Effects for this Skill Challenge: * Changing Objectives: When the heroes accrue either five Successes or two Failures, the cloaked Assassin from the day before opens fire on the fleeing Odan. She stops to take cover at the nearest spot, giving the heroes another round or two (Depending on how close they are) to catch up. The hidden Assassin continues to fire from afar at Koon Odan, ignoring the heroes unless they catch him within melee range. This development should cause the heroes to suspect that Odan is innocent of the assassination attempt on Kaleeg and make them want to question her. Their new objective is to stop the Assassin from killing Koon Odan. * Containment: The heroes do not accrue Failures for failed Skill Checks. Instead, they accrue a Failure only if everyone takes an Action but no one earns a Success, since to maintain pursuit, they need to keep Odan in sight of only one character. After the Changing Objectives effect is initiated, the Containment effect no longer applies. * Opposed DC: Certain Skills in this challenge can be opposed by Koon Odan. After the Changing Objectives effect is initiated, certain Skills can be opposed by the Assassin. * Restricted Skills: The following Skills cannot be used at the start of this challenge: Gather Information, Survival, Swim, and Treat Injury. After the Changing Objectives effect is initiated, Treat Injury can be used, but only to heal injuries that Koon Odan receives. Success and Failure Success: The heroes catch up to Koon Odan, who is still alive, and defeat the Assassin. Failure: Koon Odan gets away or is killed.